


Tris vs. The Socratic Method

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [53]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dratted log.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tris vs. The Socratic Method

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GVSpurlock (mfrg)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GVSpurlock+%28mfrg%29).



“If you know the answer, why don’t you just _tell_ me?” Tris glared at Niko, who was doing his best not to laugh, despite the fact that she knew very well there were sparks starting to dance around her head by the way that her hair was tugging itself free of her curls.

“Because I know _an_ answer,” he said, complacently. “And while it’s a very good answer, it may not be the only answer that there is.”

Tris crossed her arms and settled grumpily onto her end of the bench. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to know it.”


End file.
